The Ankh Of Eden
by quidmultus
Summary: When William, Rebecca, and Shawn search for the Ankh Of Eden to bring Desmond back from the dead, they stumble upon Camp Half-Blood. They are assigned a quest and must revive the three best assassins of all time - Altair, Ezio, and Connor, but not without hardships along the way. *First Fanfiction*
1. Prologue - William

**Prologue**

**William**

As we ran from the Grand Temple, Desmond's last words rang in my ears. He's gone, I tell myself. He's gone. I held in my tears, but the effort made my chest hurt. Rebecca did no such thing; the tears were dampening her face as we ran to the truck. I thought of his life, how he was captured how he escaped, how he found the apple… "Shit!" I yelled. "He still has the apple!" Shawn slammed on the breaks. We immediately headed back to the temple. Driving back I had two things on my mind - Don't let the Templars get the apple, and find a way to save Desmond. We came across a sight in the temple that made me cry. I saw Desmond, my son, on the ground - dead. I kneeled before him and closed his eyes, and pulled the apple from his pack. As soon as I touched it, symbols appeared in a golden light around me. I saw a few I could recognize, and they were all pieces of Eden, but one appeared over and over again. It was an Egyptian Ankh. I searched my mind for any memory of it, and then I remembered, and smiled. The Ankh could bring the dead back to life.


	2. I - Rebecca

**I**

**Rebecca**

As soon as Bill pulled the apple out of Desmond's pack, a golden light surrounded us. There were images of pieces of Eden, and one kept recurring. I looked over to William and at first it looked like he was thinking really hard, then a smile spread across his face. "Put him in the Animus," he said, "we have work to do." As me and Shawn carried Desmond back into the Animus, I was thinking, what the hell is going on. I was almost positive the screen would stay black, but to my surprise I was looking at the memories of Desmond. I asked William, "What exactly are we doing?" Instead of answering my question, he said, "Visit the memory of Altaïr in 1191 right after he killed Al Mualim." I quickly found the memory and across the screen showed Altaïr, looking at a map displayed by the apple. William was looking at the screen intently, and announced we needed to go to Long Island, but keep Desmond in the Animus. One look at Shawn and I realized he was as confused as I was. He said, "You realize that piece was probably already taken, right?" I expected William's face to fall at the sad yet probable truth. Yet that didn't happen at all, in fact he seemed to smile even more. He said, "I learned things at Abstergo." He didn't go into detail, but I didn't ask any more questions. We soon found ourselves in the truck, driving towards Long Island at 65 miles per hour. We had been driving for hours at this point, and we were close, but it started to thunder and lightning, and looming in the darkness, there was something I will never forget. It was a humanoid, but was at least 8 feet tall, covered with fur and muscle. It had two large horns, and a head of a bull with a brass ring through his nose. I started to say, "It's a Mino-" but was stopped by a hand clamping over my mouth. "Shawn whispered to me, "It doesn't notice us yet, so I'm assuming it goes by smell. You go get Desmond's hidden blade off, we might need it." I did as I was told and handed the blade to William. It noticed us. William stopped the car, got out and ran towards the beast. I was surprised at his actions. He seemed to be holding it (Him?) off well, but the monster got a lucky shot with horn. I yelled his name, but was cut off by a shout. The voice had yelled, "FOR ARTEMIS!"


	3. II Rebecca

**II**

**Rebecca**

Silver arrows flew from the sky. I cringed remembering Desmond calling in arrow storms as Ezio. A group of about thirty young girls in silver parkas ran out of the trees and took down the monster with amazing skill. Each arrow was dead accurate, and I thought it was impossible that the girls could move with such speed and agility. After about 3 minutes the monster disappeared in a shower of golden dust. The thunder stopped. A girl who looked about the age of twelve came up and studied us. Keyword looked. She radiated an aura power and knowledge that it seemed almost impossible to think she was still a young girl. I bowed not knowing the reason, but just knowing I should. She nodded and called back to the others, "Thalia, come up here." The girl, Thalia ran up and started to speak, but one look at me and she stopped. I knew why. This girl was a mirror image of me at age 15. Maybe a little more Goth, but the same black hair, similar facial features, and that curiosity that helped me find the creed. She said bluntly, "Hey, you look like me!" I almost chuckled but the electricity in her eyes and her commanding voice stopped me. I asked a safer question, "Who are you and what was that?" The younger looking girl responded carefully, as if disarming a bomb. "I am Lady Artemis. As for the monster, names have power, so it isn't safe to say the name." Shawn looked as if he were about to respond with a sassy comment but the other girl, whose name I remembered being Thalia, said, "It's not safe here, and we are only 100 yards from camp." Artemis nodded agreed. William came over looking surprisingly good for someone who was basically stabbed in the side. He pulled out the apple and I swore I saw Artemis's eyes widen. She pursed her lips and said, "Chiron will tell you everything. But for now we go camp" Again I was surprised at their speed. We were in a truck driving and they were on foot and we got there at the same time. We drove up the hill and at the top I saw the most beautiful place ever. From the hill I could see the entire camp. I saw fields, a large forest, and a climbing wall with lava pouring down the side, and a large collection of Grecian style buildings. What really stood out were the strangest collection of, were they cabins? I had no idea. Each one was beautiful, but in its own way. I saw one glowing golden yet dimming in the sunset, while another started to glow silver as the sun went down. I saw one with a grass roof, and one made out of solid obsidian with green torches. There was one big one made of marble, similar in style to a bank. I noticed that Thalia seemed to smile yet frown at the same time when she looked at it. Her vision then moved to the one next to it and she frowned in pure disgust. She spat and said, "Hera, Juno, terrible in any form." I immediately frowned when she said that. I looked over to Shawn and William and saw they were doing the same. "Let's go!" Thalia said, "We have some friends to meet."

**Review!**


	4. III Shawn

**Sorry this took so long, I've had no Wi-Fi except for the 3G on my phone :( **

**But luckily, I've written multiple chapters! Expect Updates.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I will try to incorporate your advice in future chapters. **

**III**

**Shawn**

Bloody awful day. First off we find out that Juno is a liar, and then Desmond dies. I can't say we were the best of friends, or even friends at all. But not to be saddened would be wrong. We are both Assassins. We fight for the same cause. We are brothers in arms. But he died bravely. Can't say I would have made the same decision.

We were searching for the Ankh and we were attacked by a monster. I recognized its human body and head of the bull as the one and only Minotaur. I remembered it went by smell in the old stories so I promptly shut up Rebecca by putting my hand over her mouth. Also if I heard my name I tend to look so saying the name probably wasn't the smartest thing. Then William got out of the truck to go and fight it. I thought he was doing pretty well until the demon got a lucky shot. The cut itself wasn't bad but he flew back about 10 feet and landed on his side. I thought he was a goner until I heard a battle cry and saw silver arrow come from the sky.

The arrows did relatively nothing as the beast pulled them out of his hide. But as a large group of girls came from the trees with knives in their hands I knew they could handle it. Then this girl claimed she was the goddess of the hunt. I briefly thought of my mother and how she left when I was a baby. Or at least that's what my father told me. I wanted to think about it more but we reached the top of the hill.

The only way to describe it is amazing. Then multiply that by 500. There is no good way to make an image in your head. In the distance I heard a man say, "I know you all are disturbed by the strange occurrences around the world, but do not worry. We defeated the Giants and the Titans. Let us all have peace at the campfire." The girl Thalia led us into the camp, and we came to a campfire.

This was not your average campfire. First off there was a Centaur leading the singing, second the fire is twenty feet tall, changing with the mood of the crowd, and lastly it was held in the amphitheater.

The Centaur seemed to notice us and said, "Oh, Artemis, what a pleasant surprise."

Artemis nodded and returned by saying, "Yes Chiron, we were in the area hunting the Minotaur," she started, but was cut off by someone in the crowd groaning then yelling, "Why won't that monster die! I killed it once on Half-Blood Hill, once in the Titan War, and once in the Giant War! Hate the damn thing!" **(My assumption is that Percy has to defeat it again in HOH or the last book in the series. Third time around it probably gets annoying.) **

He didn't sound like he was trying to gloat or brag, but he sounded like he was rather annoyed by the thought of the monster. I thought Artemis would blast the boy for being disrespectful and for just being a boy, but she sighed and said back,

"Percy, that is exactly why we were hunting it. It was so close to Camp that we knew you would see it eventually, and then fight it. But you deserve a break."

The boy nodded and sat down; into the arms with a girl that has blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

Artemis continued, "We have different matters now. You," she said pointing to Bill, "Show him what you showed me."

William walked forward and pulled out the Apple, and the Centaur, whose name I remembered being Chiron, opened his eyes wide.

He asked, "Do you have any weapons?"

He nodded, walked forward, and in front of the crowd, flicked the hidden blade out. The whole crowd gasped, saying things like, "What is that metal?" or "How did he survive the Minotaur with mortal steel?" Chiron looked mildly surprised, but like he's seen it before. He smiled and said, "That is Damascus Steel. Natural engravings on the blade are actually spells blessed upon the metal by Hecate. It can harm both mortals and immortals, used only by the Assassins." **(Look up Damascus Steel on Google Images. It has engravings in it look awesome)**

That surprised me. He knew about the order?

"Nothing is true, and everything is permitted. It's been a long time since I've seen another one from the brotherhood, since Auditore execution…"

I thought things could not get any stranger, until a holographic symbol appeared across my head. A symbol that explained my mother. A symbol with an owl.

**So he is a son of Athena? Not surprising. **

**Who do you think should be Rebecca's mother/father? She could also be a legacy, like a great granddaughter of like Hermes or something.**

**Review! **


	5. IV Shawn

**That was a fast update. Nothing to really say here except that Chiley is a good friend of mine. Hi Chili.**

**IV**

**Shawn**

Chiron stopped speaking for a moment. He asked me, "What is your name."

I responded, still bewildered by the symbol above my head. "Shawn Hastings, sir."

He nodded and said, "Hail Shawn Hastings, Son of Athena."

I looked towards the back of the amphitheater where a forty foot tall statue stood. **(I think they get the Athena Parthenos back to CHB. Just go with it.) **I knew instinctively it was my mother. I was starting to gravitate towards it but I held my ground.

The silence was broken by Chiron speaking. "Counselors meet in the Big House. You three drive your truck behind the Big House and come inside." He said, directing the last sentence to us. As we parked the car we made a unanimous decision to bring Desmond and the Animus inside.

As me and William brought the Animus through the door, the campers, who for some reason were around a Ping-Pong table, gasped.

One person just continued eating from a plate of cookies, which for some reason were blue, and asked, "Why do you have a dead guy?" But it sounded more like gibberish with the cookies still in his mouth.

He didn't sound like he was trying to be mean, but almost like he was just plain confused. A girl with blond hair just rolled her grey eyes and said, "Seaweed Brain, maybe my new brother will explain." That last part was directed towards me. This girl was my sister? She nodded towards me and said, "Tell us your story."

**(You can skip this part if you like; they just sort of tell what happened from AC to AC3)**

William started off about explaining the Assassins and the Templars, and about the first civilization and the Pieces of Eden. He went on to tell about how Desmond escaped, and was captured by Abstergo Industries. Having seen the tapes from Abstergo, I went on to explain how Desmond was forced to relive the memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, an Assassin from the twelfth century, and how he was to kill nine targets to redeem himself, and in a twist of fate, there were actually ten Templars, the tenth actually being the mentor of the Assassins. Rebecca told about how he and Lucy escaped from Abstergo, and how he willingly went into the Animus to train him using the bleeding effect, and using the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, starting a little more than a day before the Auditore execution.

Chiron seemed to wince at that, and he looked down. This didn't go unnoticed by my sister, who went up and comforted him. He looked up and said, "Thank you Annabeth." So that was her name, Annabeth.

We went on to how he defeated many Templars, how our safe house was breached, and how we went to the Villa Auditore. We described how Ezio rebuilt Rome, how we found the Apple, and how we lost Lucy.

"She was a Templar," Rebecca said, "I still can't believe she would betray us like that."

We continued to talk about how Desmond fell into a coma, and while he was asleep he relived later memories of Ezio. We finally came to the part of the grand temple, and our mission. Once we had told them about Connor and Haytham Kenway, and retrieving the key we choked up. William took a deep breath. He told them of how Juno betrayed them, and how it killed Desmond, but also how it saved the world.

**(Things get more interesting here)**

"We had left the Grand Temple," William said, "and I realized that he still had the Apple on him. We could not let the Templars find it, as they have all of them except for his, and one that was either lost in space, never to be found, or it fell back to earth, its location unknown."

Chiron seemed to stiffen. I cocked my head in confusion but he motioned us to continue.

"Anyway," William continued, "when I touched the Apple I activated it. I saw images, of other Pieces of Eden. Staves, swords, shrouds, Apples: everything. But one that came up the most was the Ankh. It can revive the dead. We put Desmond's body in the Animus and went back to the memory of the map displayed by the Apple. We tracked one to this location. Then we were attacked."

By the time we finished Chiron nodded and turned to Annabeth. He said something in Ancient Greek that I couldn't make out. I heard one word that I knew. He had said attic. She nodded and commanded us to follow, and she then grabbed Percy's hand. We had no choice but to follow her. We walked up the stairs and came to a ladder leading to a trapdoor. When we got up the door shut behind us.

William pulled out the Apple and it activated. The whole room filled with scenes of Pieces of Eden. I saw an image of a man wrapped in the shroud shaking violently **(Brutus)**. I saw another image of Altaïr and Ezio back to back holding their Apple's with fighting all around, which I thought was strange, because that had never happened, as they were in totally different time periods. I also another strange image, it was of Desmond, with the ankh in hand and he was looking at the ground, in the middle of a lightning storm, with building in the background, lit up by lighting. I didn't have any more time for thinking as the images went away, and a box in the back of the room was glowing bright gold.

William rushed to it and opened it. Inside were the Ankh and an Apple. We returned downstairs, quite shaken. I pulled Desmond out of the Animus while Rebecca held the two Apples. I laid him on the Ping-Pong table and William placed the Ankh on his chest. For one scary moment nothing happened. Then he gasped and his eyes opened.

"Works like a charm." I said, very interested in the Ankh, but very relieved that Desmond was alright. Then a girl with fiery red hair came in, which would have been normal, except she collapsed on the ground, and green smoke came out of her mouth.

She said in a raspy voice, "_The Assassins have been assigned to a quest; to travel the world and revive the best; A Templar lies within New Rome; and the Pieces of Eden shall save your home_.

She collapsed but someone caught her. Percy nodded and turned to Annabeth, "Wise Girl," he said, "Do those lines mean anything to you."

She looked as if she were about to answer, but William beat her to it. "Well, it says us Assassins must go on a quest to revive the best, and the images that we saw earlier support that. I saw one with Desmond holding the Ankh and another with Altaïr and Ezio back to back with the Apples in their hands, so I'm assuming we need to revive them and Connor."

Annabeth cut him off there and said, "A member of Camp Jupiter is a Templar, probably high ranking in both the order and at camp. So to stop a war we may need to convince them with the pieces to not attack. Makes sense, but since prophecies usually have double meanings…" She didn't continue.

All I could do is prepare for what was coming my way.

**Review!**


	6. V Desmond

Hey. I wanted to take this moment to talk about the terrible bombings in Boston (4/15/13). For those who don't know, two explosions happened near the finish line of the Boston marathon. Over 100 people were hurt, including a three year old, and as of now, three people are dead, one of them an eight year old boy. Articles can be found everywhere for more information, but read at your own risk; some may have graphic images that some may find disturbing.

In brighter news - New chapter!

V

Desmond

Everything about me hurts. Feels worse than when I fell from the top of the Villa Auditore** (More than once I have fallen while climbing that thing…..)** At least then I didn't wake up sputtering and have a red-headed girl come in and spew green words. I just lay on the Ping-Pong table and tried to regulate my breathing. I was faintly aware of my dad and Rebecca hugging me and Shawn looking at me and asking some girl something. I tried to think. Then it all came back to me. The pedestal, the spark, my death…

How was I alive? I vaguely felt something on my chest and I went to pick it up. It glowed when touched it and I recognized as first civilization material. I brought it into my view and recognized it as an Ankh. I tried to think but it felt as if I had been trampled. I faintly noticed a gasp I heard a voice say, Hail William and Desmond Miles, descendants of Jupiter. What? A guy with black hair and green eyes gave me something that looked like a lemon square, but it tasted nothing like it. It tasted like brownies, and I felt like I could run miles.

I stood up, and my dad helped me. "Son, how do you feel?" he asked. "Sore." I finally decided, although that lemon brownie thingy helped. "What was that stuff that you just fed me?" I asked, wanting more.

"That was ambrosia, the food of the gods. It will kill a mortal instantly. If a demigod has too much of it will make them feel like they have a high fever. An overdose will make them burn up, literally." The green eyed boy answered. "I'm Percy, by the way." He added. "Annabeth," he continued, "Can you explain…" he seemed at a loss of words.

A blond headed girl, who I assumed was Annabeth, walked over to me and explained something crazy - the Greek gods exist. I mean I have experienced many crazy "Beings" in my life, but that was because of the Apple, the Animus, and the Assassins. I thought of my crazy life and a couple things in particular came up to me. One memory was from when I was working at the bar and a man came up and ordered my special, the Shirley Templar. But when he stood up, he had one eye, and tried to punch me. I blocked it punched him in the face, hard. I silently thanked the Assassin training at the farm for that. Security came and escorted him out, and I tried to put it out of my mind **(I should write a one-shot of that)**.

"Well how come the mortals don't see the monsters." I pointed out. It seemed stupid that these monsters could not be noticed.

"Well," Annabeth started, "The goddess Hecate forms this magical border between the immortals and mortals. It's called the mist. It distorts their vision or memories and makes them see something they can understand. A monster might knock down a building, and the mortals will see a terrorist attack."

Oh. Now I feel stupid. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Why," a man in a wheelchair answered, "You're at Camp-Half-Blood. Where Demigods, both Greek and Roman can train."

"Wait, Roman?" I asked, confused.

He nodded and said, "Yes, the Greek Gods have a Roman form and have Roman children, but most train Camp Jupiter. Although a few do like to stay here." He said pointing at a girl and a boy.

The girl had dark hair and skin, while the boy looked like a buff, Asian, baby wrestler. It wasn't like he was small or anything, but his face was really babyish.

"Ok, more important matters, the quest. What are we going to do?" My dad asked.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Three of you are going on a quest."

My dad said, "Shawn, Rebecca, and Desmond will go. I am still the unofficial leader of the Brotherhood. I have duties to attend to."

Annabeth nodded then continued, "Ok, but you need training."

"I've already trained using the Animus, so all I need is some weapons." I said.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

As we walked out of the building, which I learned was the big house, I gaped at the camp. I saw a lake, an amphitheater, and a climbing wall with, was that lava pouring down the side? Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy led us to one of the cabins, but instead of going in, they went behind it, and we came to an old tool shed.

When we went in, there were as many weapons as I could think of. Swords, knifes, bows, crossbows, and even some shotguns. But Chiron just went to the back where the crossbows were, and pulled a quiver from the wall. There was a small rumbling, like old gears turning, very similar to the tombs that Ezio went through.

Very slowly, a small section of the floor moved, revealing a latter. Both Annabeth and Percy were very surprised, like they never knew about it. Chiron on the other hand, who was still in wheelchair form, went to the corner of the room and pulled out what looked like a remote, but with one red button. He pressed it and a larger portion of the floor below him sunk slowly, like an elevator. Annabeth took the initiative and went down the latter first, followed by Percy, then me, then my dad, Shawn, and Rebecca.

I gasped when we got to the bottom. There were weapon and armor racks, but they were exactly like the ones in Monteriggioni, Rome, and Constantinople in Ezio's memories. In the racks were the respected weapons and armor.

"The Sword of Altaïr," I whispered, looking at said weapon. "This is the sword I need."

Annabeth nodded and picked up the Damascus Steel sword. For a moment I went into Eagle Vision. The sword of Altaïr was glowing, as was a chest in the corner of the room. Annabeth handed me the Sword of Altaïr, and I went over to the chest and kneeled before it.

Inside were Altaïr's armor and the Dagger of Brutus. I lifted the robes and armor in front of me. I put them on, slid the knife and sword into their respected sheathes, and pulled the hood over my head. My dad threw me the apple and I put it into the small pouch on the waistline.

"We can have the Hecate cabin make those armor and weapons appear at will, as for you to blend in better. It will be suspicious if there was someone walking around with weapons and in Renaissance-styled armor." Chiron said.

"But wouldn't the mist cover that?" Percy asked.

Chiron just shook his head. "It is made of mortal steel, the armor and robes, so they will see that, as for the weapons, they are mortal as well, but they have magic inscribed in them. They will most likely see it." He continued, "As for you three," he said, pointing towards Shawn, Rebecca, and my dad, "if you see anything you might want to have, you may have it, this is for the Assassins."

The others picked out various suits of armor and weapons. I looked towards a wall and saw 3 pairs of robes. They were Altaïr's, Connor's, and Ezio's, from Rome.

"So we need to revive them." I said, thinking about what we had to do.

Percy seemed to be thinking. "But where are they buried?" he asked.

"Altaïr is in Masyaf, and we can use the Animus to find the others." I said.

Annabeth then yawned. Chiron noticed and said, "Okay, you've had enough for one day, and it's passed curfew, so I'll show you to your cabin. Take the armor that the others have picked out." He said to me and my dad, "Percy show Rebecca to the Hermes Cabin, since she is unclaimed, and Annabeth bring Shawn to your cabin."

They nodded and went to the respected cabins. We walked out of the shed and Chiron led us to a large marble cabin that reminded me of a bank. We walked up to the door and there was a lightning bolt on the door and a large bronze number 1 above the door. My dad and I (Chiron couldn't fit) walked into the cabin. The first thing I noticed was a giant, colorful, lifelike statue of a man. He had a large beard and electric eyes, and I was drawn to him. Chiron said it was a statue of Zeus.

Next thing I noticed - there was only one bed.

"Why is there one bed?" I asked.

"Well," he responded, "There are only two other people who have inhabited this cabin in the past 70 years. One of them is very important at Camp Jupiter, and the other is the lieutenant of the Hunt. But that is a story for another day, I'm sure you can figure something out. Good night, and welcome to Camp-Half-Blood."


	7. VI Shawn

**Wow it has been a while. Feel like crap for not updating. But I have excuses as to why I haven't uploaded in a month. First off I'm failing science. Well, actually it's a D but that's very low for me. Also my Latin teacher decided it would be great to have a huge test a month before finals. Then I started to read the Harry Potter Series for the first time (Just finished Goblet of Fire) and I spent a lot of free time reading it. And Last but not least- Procrastination! Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

VI

Shawn

Annabeth brought me around from the weapons shed. Convenient that it was right there behind our cabin. I walked in and took note of the rather large bookshelf in the back of the room. There also was a computerized SMART Board™ where a blueprint was up on the screen.

There were maybe two dozen people in the room, the youngest maybe 10, and the oldest about 17. All of their eyes were on us.

"Siblings, meet your new brother, Shawn." Annabeth said.

They all looked up and smiled at me, but also had a look of doubt.

I also noticed that all the beds were out of the way, as if sleeping was a second thought.

"You can have that bed over there." She said, pointing to a bunk.

A boy, about 17, came up to me "Hi." He said, "I'm Malcolm. How the heck did you survive so long?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Demigods have an odor that monsters can smell. Some demigods, whose parents are minor gods or aren't that powerful, don't have a much of a scent. But a child of Athena is powerful. And we've gone through two wars, where monsters were much more powerful." He said.

I took the information in. What protected me? I was always interested in conspiracy theories and the unexplained, so what could have possibly protected me?

"Anyway," Malcolm said before I could complete my thought, "There have been rumors going around, that you've seen the past, the history."

"Yes." I said. "The Animus is a machine that renders genetic memories in three dimensions."

"What are genetic memories?" he asked.

"Let us start with an easier question. What is a memory?" I asked

"It's an individual's recollection of a past event." He answered.

"Correct. The human body not only houses the memories of an individual, but the memories of his ancestors as well. These memories are stowed in the DNA, and that is what gives it the name genetic memory. The Animus is able to show us these memories."

At this point we had the entire cabin circled around us. They all looked shocked. Then they all spoke at once. They shouted things like, "We can find out exactly what happen at this battle" or "We can find out what killed so and so" I felt uncomfortable and Annabeth noticed.

"HEY!" she said, "We can't crowd Shawn with all of these questions, it's his first day, and I'm sure you all remember your first day." Many of them shuddered, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Okay, lights out!" she said.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up. The light was shining through the windows, and the rest of the cabin seemed to be just waking up as well. I heard a horn in the distance, and the campers perked up at this. Must mean it's time for breakfast.

Annabeth confirmed my guess by when she said, "Cabin 6, breakfast time."

As we walked down to the pavilion, I simply couldn't help but admire the architecture. The only way to explain it is that a piece of Ancient Greece was pulled out and placed down here. When we got there, Malcolm started to explain the way how we sit by cabin, but was cut off by Chiron.

"He is a special case. He sits with his creed." Malcolm looked confused, but I understood. I would sit with William, Desmond, and Rebecca.

"Why do they sit on their own?" Malcolm said. "You mentioned this 'Creed' last night. What-" He was cut off by Chiron who simply said, "It is a secret brotherhood, so they must discuss things in, well, secret."

Chiron led me to a table and said, "This is normally the Zeus table, but since Thalia is with the hunters, and Jason is at Camp Jupiter, the table is available for your use. Enjoy your breakfast.

Breakfast was great once I got over the fact that I threw half of it into a fire, and my glass filled by my command. We discussed how we were to get our armor and weapons enchanted by the Hecate cabin so it appeared when we needed it.

"Desmond." I eventually said, "You realize you probably have to go back into the Animus."

He sighed and said, "I know."

Chiron trotted up to us with a renaissance looking bracer. "Ask Leo from the Hephaestus cabin to make multiple copies of Altaïr's Armor and sword, they might need it. While you're there ask him to repair this for me, because if a war is to come I might need it. Also, I will try to find locations of their graves, if possible."

So we had two cabins to go to now, and maybe Desmond didn't have to go back into the Animus. As we walked out of the pavilion, we headed to the Zeus cabin, where they left the armor and weapons. We each grabbed the armor we picked out yesterday, put it on, and left for Cabin 20, the Hecate cabin.

As we walked in we saw a girl lounging on a bed looking at a magazine, except it was written in something that looked a lot like Greek. She looked up and said,

"You must be the campers Chiron told me about. I'll enchant your weapons. Come back here in an hour, it should be done by then."

"Wait" Desmond said, holding up Altaïr's armor and sword, "Do these first. I need to speak with Leo about them."

She nodded and said, "I need total concentration, so leave."

We did as we were told and a few minutes later she stepped out of the cabin with the robes in hand.

"Thanks, um…" Desmond stopped. We all realized at that moment that she hadn't said her name and neither had we.

"I'm Lou Ellen." She said, awkwardly.

"I'm Shawn," I said, "His name is Desmond, she is Rebecca, and this is William." I said pointing at the three.

"Wait," William said, "we were supposed to find someone named Leo. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Lou nodded her head. "Probably in bunker 9," She said, "Ask Percy and Annabeth to show you where that is."

We nodded and walked out and into an area where the cabins made a "U" shape around a central hearth. Desmond seemed to focus for a second then walked over towards the center. We followed and we came to a girl, about nine years old, tending to the fire.

"Hello," she said, "I am Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

**I swear on the River Styx you will have a chapter by Sunday.**


	8. VII Desmond

**I followed through on my Promise! Yay!**

**Thank you DoomStone for letting me use the metal Royal Silver. **

VII

Desmond

This girl told us she was a goddess. That means she could help us with our problem. If the gods were all-knowing, she could tell us where to find Percy and Annabeth. She smiled and said,

"You will not need them. Follow the instincts; they will lead you to Leo."

We stood, and I looked towards the forest. I saw a ghostly figure in the distance** (Bleeding Effect)**. It kept climbing up the base of a tree, disappearing, and reappearing at the bottom of the tree. I walked over to it and I was surprised at who I saw. In front of me, well, it was Connor. He quickly scampered up the tree, and disappeared through the branches. I followed, and saw him running forward, but he was taking a path that was 200 years old. The trees were different back then, and so I would have to follow him from the ground.

I followed Connor for a little while, until we came to a huge limestone cliff. Behind me, I heard a rustling. I turned, ejecting my hidden blade, and found myself face to face with a boy. He was Hispanic, maybe 15 or 16, with curly dark hair.

"Whoa!" he yelled falling backwards, "I'm innocent."

I just laughed, and flicked the blade back in. His eyes bulged, and he immediately went to inspect the blade.

"How incredible!" he exclaimed.

He started to mutter incoherent things under his breath about designs and spring loaded mechanisms.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the supreme commander of the Argo II, the flaming Leo Valdez."

He had practically yelled that last part. I heard someone snort. Behind Leo, in the forest, were Annabeth and Percy, along with my father, Shawn, and Rebecca. How had they found me? I sort of ran off without seeing if they were following,

"How did you find me?"

Shawn was the first to respond, saying in a very bad, sarcastic, Italian accent, "The apple you STOLE from Mario Auditore led me here. How do you think we found you Desmond?"

I laughed, remembering having to relive that certain memory of Ezio.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "Hestia told us where you were going. She asked us to show them way." That last part was pointed towards Shawn, Rebecca, and my dad.

"You came to see bunker nine?" Leo said jokingly with a hand over his heart. "I'm so flattered. Let me show you inside."

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

As we walked in, I was truly amazed. It was a room, with long corridors leading outwards to various places. Above there were multiple catwalks, about 70 feet upwards. The most impressive thing about the bunker was right in the middle.

It was an Ancient Greek trireme with one sail and a few banks of oars. It was about 200 feet long, with a bronze hull, and a flaming dragon head at the top of the mast. Huge crossbows guarded the ship. The most impressive thing about it was the fact that it was floating, seemingly without any supports.

Annabeth looked at it, smiled, and then frowned, as if she remembered something unpleasant.

"This is awesome!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Indeed." Shawn said. "Do the ballistics' on the ship fire multiple types of arrows?"

"Yeah, it can fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. It has oars that can change into spears if needed and the mast head is able to breathe fire." Leo said

Shawn whistled. He was about to speak but my dad cut him off.

"We are not here to talk. We have a job to do."

"What do you need?" Leo asked.

I was suddenly wearing the Armor of Altaïr, and Leo fell backwards.

"Whoa!" He said, "Warn me next time, alright."

We spent the next ten minutes telling Leo of our plan.

"Interesting…" He said, inspecting the armor, "Very interesting. The armor is made out of a metal that doesn't exist. There is a formula to make it, but we don't have it. The closest link to it that I know of is a secret between the seven, Chiron, and a few others. It's called Royal Silver** (A/N. again, thank you DoomStone for letting me use that. Check out their AC/PJO Crossover called "The HalfBlood Assassin")**."

We nodded and he picked up the sword, and mimicked a crude thrust. I mentally noted never to give him pointy objects unless he needed to repair them.

"The sword is easy. It's made completely out of Royal Silver."

"I thought it was Damascus Steel," I said.

He just shook his head. "The Metal is similar, but not the same. Royal Silver is smooth, without a texture, while Damascus Steel has spells incrusted into it. Royal Silver is special. Only a select few use it. Like the Hunters. They use it for arrow heads- because it can kill anything and it is very strong."  
I listened intently to what he was saying. I nodded, then asked,

"What do you mean kill everything? What can it kill that the others can't?

"Werewolves," He said. "They only get hurt by Sliver. Steel, Bronze, Gold- they all go right through them. Sliver, on the other hand…"

I nodded, and Shawn looked board, as if he already knew that, which he probably did.

"Anyway," Leo said, "I can make copies of the armor and weapons, but I need them first."

I nodded, unstrapping the armor from my body.

"Annabeth," Leo continued, "Can-ˮ

He suddenly stopped, looking confused. I turned and realized why he was confused. Annabeth and Percy were gone.

Leo suddenly had a huge grin on his face. "I think I know where they are." He said.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break**

Leo led us into the ship, and we were currently walking stealthily along the engine room. We eventually came to a stable, and in the middle of the floor, Annabeth and Percy were having a make-out session. Leo wolf whistled, and they jumped in surprise.

**(A/N. Ok, I just had to add that.)**

"Be a shame if Coach Hedge saw you." Leo said, smirking.

"Shut up Leo," they said, their faces beet red.

"Alright, but I need you guys to take them and give them a proper tour of the camp, including the initiation video."

So Annabeth and Percy led us off the ship, and took us into the forest.

**This chapter did not come easily to me. Sorry if you do not enjoy it. **

**I swear on the River Styx that the next chapter will be up by Friday the 24****th****.**


	9. VIII Rebecca

**This chapter was fun to write. The next few chapters will incorporate some people I know. **

VIII

Rebecca

Fast forward three hours. We had just finished our tour of the camp, seeing tons of awesome stuff, including a rock wall with lava pouring down the sides (Which Desmond climbed in a matter of seconds, impressing many campers). We walked towards the Hecate cabin, and before we able to knock, Lou Ellen walked out, looking extremely tired.

"Done," she panted. "Finally done,"

She would have collapsed right there, if we hadn't caught her.

"Sleep," She muttered.

We brought her inside and laid her on a bunk.

"Armor… Armor's on the table." She said, and fell asleep.

"Wow," I said, looking at the armor. It really was awesome. It looked like wooden table, which confused me, because my robes were white, but when I picked it up, it changed to the color of the stone wall. It looked almost completely transparent, and after moving my hand, I found a small indent. I put my finger inside, and felt a small button. I pressed in, and the robes turned back into their original white color. I turned to Shawn, and saw that he figured it out, too.

"I see you've gotten your armor," a voice behind us said. "It really took a lot out of her."

We turned, and found ourselves facing a man with goat legs. What were those called again? Oh right, a Satyr. He looked like he was high school, leaning on the door frame. He wore a 'G.O.A.T- Greatest of all Time' t-shirt.

"I'm Grover Underwood," he said. He looked tired, as if he forgot to sleep the past couple days.

William paused, and then looked at him. "You look… familiar," He said.

"My Uncle Ferdinand spoke about Assassins and Templars a lot with my father," He said, "Only now I am figuring out what he meant," **(A/N. Uncle Ferdinand is an assassin? Fuck Logic. I don't even know why I put him there.)**

William looked pained. "Yes, I remember him. He was great at tracking down targets. When I asked how, he said it he was just good at stumbling upon people. I knew that he was lying, but I also knew I shouldn't ask. Then one day, he left, saying he had a personal expedition to go on. He never came back."

William was lost in thought. He had a sort of glazed look in his eyes, like whenever he thought about those lost.

"Anyway," Grover said, "Chiron has some information about your quest. He is waiting at the Big House.

* * *

As we entered the Big House, I knew something was up. A few satyrs were hunching around obviously very frightened. They were eating whatever they could get into mouths- furniture, Ping-Pong balls, soda cans- everything. I looked over their shoulders to see Chiron staring at a computer screen, deep in concentration. He turned to us and smiled.

"I have some useful information concerning your quest," He said.

He motioned for the satyrs to move, allowing us to come forward.

"See here," He said, pointing towards the screen. "This is a database of the current members of the brotherhood. I found one who may be able to help you. He goes by H."

"Where can we find him?" Desmond asked.

"He works as a history teacher at a school in Connecticut. You better get on your way."

* * *

(Skip 1 hour)

We were on our way to Connecticut, driving along the highway. I found myself staring at the world around us. I like being an assassin, but what is it like to be normal? What is it like to have no worries? I was like them once, but the memory faded. I tried to grasp it, as my eyelids grew heavy, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes," I heard Shawn say.

I managed to mumble, "Shut up,"

"Get up," I heard Desmond say. "We're here."

I climbed out of the truck, covering my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the sun.

It was large, with three white main buildings, connected in a line by glass hallways. Through the windows I saw coffee tables and couches. Beyond hallway I saw that the land went down, and there was a large amphitheater, with an oak tree that must have been planted during the revolution. There seemed to be fields beyond, but it was blocked out of view. We walked to the main entrance, and in above the door, "Upper School" was written in bronze.

"Is this the right place?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't named 'Upper School'"

"Well Rebecca if paid attention you would have found out that the school is divided into three parts- The Lower, Middle, and Upper." Shaun said, clearly annoyed.

I was about to tell him off when Desmond said, "Guys, remember why we're here,"

We walked through the main door, and were met by a large rectangular room, with a staircase in the middle leading downwards. A long hallway split the room in two, and on the other side there was a room with couches and tables. We walked forward, and saw that the hallway splitting the room in two was connected to those glass hallways we saw on the outside. The floor in the main hall area was made of stone, but further on it transitioned into carpet.

Following the instructions that Chiron gave us on a sheet, we turned to the left and walked until reached a rectangular staircase. We climbed one floor to the top, and walked into the hallway. We were greeted with four classroom doors and a glass corridor beyond them. On one side it dropped three floors, and on the other it dropped two. There were many different couches and tables at which students were studying.

We looked at the wooden doors. They each had a glass pane on the side, allowing us to see in. On this pane was a small piece that identified the room number. The first room, room 203, had a large table inside, and there was a bald man teaching the class. The second room, room 204, had the desks arranged in two crescent shapes, and had an old woman teaching the class. The third room, room 205, had the desks arranged in a grid. A man stood teaching it, and suddenly threw a marker at a student misbehaving in the back of the class. Desmond looked at the sheet, then at the room number, then at the teacher, and nodded.

"This is it," He said, opening the door.

H. heard the door open, looked towards us and said, "We have visitors!"

All of the students quickly stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Hello," H. said, "Do you need anything?"  
"Just a word, H.," Desmond said.

He nodded, than took a second glance at Desmond. "You're William's son." He said, "Oh you may sit down kids," he added, after seeing the curious looks on the still standing students.

We were about to respond, when the window exploded in a shower of glass, and ten men had suddenly entered the room, all donning Abstergo guard outfits. And they were led by no other than Warren Vidic.

**How does he live? Where did they come from? Who are they targeting? There might be four students who happen to take them down. Just maybe**

**Left off with a cliffhanger… Let's see what happens. **

**Oh and at the constant threatening and pleading of close friends, I added them as OC's. I have plans for them in the future…**


End file.
